fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
FanGame:Monster Nyanter G
Monster Nyanter is a Fan Game by YukiHerz, unlike others, in this game players take control of a Felyne (Nyanta). Gameplay Being based around Felynes, they receive an overhaul in comparison to MHX, with new weapon types, underwater combat and complex mechanics. The Weapon classes available: See Also: Idea:Felyne Weapons Armor is still divided into two parts, Helmet and Body, they may also have built-in Felyne skills, Talismans can also be equipped. The story revolves around the "Nyanters Guild", the first of its kind set up in Jango Village, the Nyanters are trying to make a name for themselves while taking request of villagers, and later, from the Hunting Guild. Jango Village The only settlement that hosts Hunting Guild, Riders Guild and Nyanters Guild altogether, Nyanters can talk with the hunters and riders for advice and tips, npc human hunters may also join a nyanta's quest if hired. Nyanta Ship In Monster Nyanter G, Nyanters can sail on a ship that offers G-ranked quests in new locations. Nyanta Requests This section of the quest list is the only one available at the start, basic quests such as gathering items, defeating low difficulty monsters and such. At the end of the Requests there is a quest to hunt a boss monster, either a Siahad or a Royal Ludroth, at the Nyanta's choice. Requests will only reward the player with Scraps materials. Nyanta Low Rank After defeating a boss monster, the guild will entrust the Nyanters Guild with official hunter quests, the player can progress through 4 tiers of Low Rank. *★★ Key Quest: Hunt a Barioth. *★★★ Key Quest: Hunt a Zinogre. *★★★★ Key Quest: Hunt a Gobul. *★★★★★ Key Quest: Hunt a Teostra. *Extra Request into High Rank: Hunt a Siahad and a Junay consecutively. Nyanta High Rank Having arisen through the ranks, the guild now sends you requests of the same level as High Rank. *★★★★★★ Key Quest: Hunt an Agnaktor. *★★★★★★★ Key Quest: Hunt a Pariapuria. *★★★★★★★★ Key Quest: Hunt a Rajang. *★★★★★★★★★ Key Quest: Hunt a Fatalis. *Final Urgent Quest: Slay Ryuskana. Extra Requests Extra requests unlocked after finishing High Rank involve hunting powerful monsters. Monsters From the 1st Generation *Minor: Aptonoth, Apceros, Bullfango, Felyne, Melynx and Genprey. *Major: Gendrome, Diablos, Monoblos, Basarios, Gravios, Rathalos, Rathian, Yian Kut-Ku, Yian Garuga, Kirin and Fatalis. From the 2nd Generation *Minor: Anteka, Popo, Ceanataur, Hermitaur, Conga, Blango, Giaprey, Remobra and Shakalaka. *Major: Shogun Ceanataur, Daimyo Hermitaur, Congalala, Blangonga, Giadrome, King Shakalaka, Bulldrome, Rajang, Tigrex, Hypnocatrice, Lavasioth, Nargacuga, Chameleos, Kushala Daora, Lunastra, Teostra. From the 3rd Generation *Minor: Altaroth, Bnahabra, Jaggi, Wroggi, Baggi, Epioth, Fish, Giggi, Ludroth, Rhenoplos, Uroktor, Gargwa and Slagtoth. *Major: Agnaktor, Great Jaggi, Great Wroggi, Great Baggi, Barroth, Deviljho, Gigginox, Gobul, Barioth, Zinogre, Lagiacrus, Royal Ludroth, Arzuros, Lagombi, Volvidon, Duramboros, Nibelsnarf, Amatsumagatsuchi. From the 4th Generation *Minor: Konchu, Maccao, Moofah and Larinoth. *Major: Kecha Wacha, Najarala, Nerscylla, Tetsucabra, Seregios, Great Maccao, Ostogloa, Gammoth, Glavenus, Mizutsune and Astalos. From the Frontier Generation *Minor: Buruku, Erupe and Kusubami. *Major: Akura Jebia, Gurenzebur, Pariapuria, Abiorugu, Quarseps and Gasra Bazra. New *Major: Siahad, Vermurus, Tengabara, Ryuskana, Ekibalos. Areas Old Areas appear during Nyanta Ship quests. *New Areas: Drowning Cliffs, Crystal Canyon, Seasonal Island, Deadwood Grotto, Erebus Volcano, Overgrown Shrine, Dawn Forest, Nyanta Small Arena, Nyanta Pro Arena. Notes *More will be added. *The monster list will be edited into something more condensed. Category:Fan Game